


A House Full Of Love

by Lilbug121



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family, Fluff, Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Percy is full of Regret but also full of Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 16:50:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18529153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilbug121/pseuds/Lilbug121
Summary: Percy Weasley accidentally follows the grand Weasley tradition of having enough kids to form a quidditch team.





	A House Full Of Love

After the war, Percy Weasley gets some important job somewhere that involves a lot of paperwork. He loves it, because he loves any time he gets authority and respect and rules to follow and enforce, because order is calming and safe, because the war is won but the Ministry is in shambles from it and needs to be gutted and fixed from the inside out and he’s beyond thankful to have washed his hands of that mess.

After the war, Oliver Wood plays professional quidditch, because would you really expect anything else? But pretty quickly he retires to be a coach, because retiring age in sports is pretty young, muggle or magical, and also because he wants to spend more time with his husband, maybe foster some kids. They both want that. The war left behind a lot of parentless children, after all, and Percy knows firsthand after coming back to his family that a house full of love can do wonders in hard times.

They foster their first child, they fall in love with being dads, they absolutely adore every kid that comes through their doors, and they adopt every one they foster. They didn’t mean for it to happen, but Oliver has never had great impulse control, and Percy is remarkably good at rationalization and has found himself missing having a house full of family. Growing up he couldn’t wait to move out, but a few years of quiet has been plenty, especially after working so hard to repair his relationship with the family he has left, especially after losing a brother.

And before they know it, they have a big house full of seven kids. The irony isn’t lost on them that they accidentally followed in Molly’s footsteps. Professional quidditch pays quite well, as do Important Paperwork Jobs, so money isn’t nearly as tight as it was when Molly and Arthur raised up their seven kids on one government salary. And the kids have an aunt and 4 uncles (and it should be 5, and it hurts a little still that it isn’t, but every day it gets a bit easier) plus countless friends who might as well be family, many of whom actually married into the family and added to the aunt and uncle count, helping to raise them, so it’s a bit less hectic than when Molly and Arthur raised seven kids alone. Percy and Oliver even manage some time to sleep.

Things are good, and their house is full of children and full of love, and Percy never once thought that his life would turn out this way but by Merlin he’s glad it has. And as he cradles their seventh child, not even a year old, the youngest he’s cared for by far, Oliver asks his husband “you know what I just realized?”

“That I’ve become my mother?” Percy answers, the humor tasting sweet on his tongue, the bitterness of loss and wasted time simply an aftertaste overshadowed by the joy of family and fatherhood.

“Well, yes, but more importantly. We now have enough kids to form a quidditch team!” Oliver says, smiling wide and slightly mischievous. Percy frowns, unable to tell if Oliver is joking or not. Knowing how Oliver gets about quidditch, he’s not. Percy blanches.

“We are not putting our infant daughter on a broom!”


End file.
